


They Don't Know

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Drabble, Drunk Louis, Fake Marriage, Gay, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outing, PR stunt, Paparazzi, Top Louis, sober harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But what about Larry Stylinson? Your fans want to know!” </p><p>Or where drunk Louis ends up outing him and Harry in the middle of getting papped</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I wrote this in 20 minutes, simply a distraction for people who may need/want it.

Harry nudged Louis’ arm at the bar counter as Louis slammed down the now empty shot glass on the counter. Louis mumbled something under his breath, something Harry did not quite catch.

Harry knew that once Louis had one too many, he changed into a different person. Of course, he didn’t mind, but management did mind. And, if Louis did something stupid while drunk, he and Harry would never hear the end of it. It was Louis’ fourth shot of the night, which was just enough to get him over the tipsy stage and into the drunk stage. Harry knew his limits better than he did.

Louis attempted to order another shot for he and Harry, but Harry quickly stood up, slid the bartender some cash, and put his hand on Louis’ inner thigh. 

“You know, we really should get going, Lou,” Harry said softly, his lips barely grazing over Louis’ ear. His words were met with Louis quickly snapping his head, his tongue stuck out, as he realized that he was officially cut off by none other than his own bandmate.

It wasn’t that Louis was an alcoholic, he just drank to forget. This time, he was aiming to forget about how current rumors of a marriage are swirling around in the media. Everyone in the band knew it was not true, but it killed him to think that fans were getting upset over the news. 

Louis swatted Harry’s hand off his thigh, looking up at him pleadingly with his eyes glazed over.

“I still feel like shit,” Louis slurred. Harry nodded, gesturing his head toward the door. Louis obliged and figured he could always get more alcohol at the hotel room.

Harry lead a drunk Louis out of the bar, and both were surprised when they were immediately met with flashes and yells of photographers. It was odd for both of them because they went in with nobody in sight and the bar was not too busy, but of course, word got out. Harry quickly released Louis once the first flash met his eyes. Management would not be too happy if the photos of Louis and Harry together got leaked, especially if they were touching.

Louis grew increasingly frustrated with every question the paparazzi through his way. He no longer had enough fingers to count how many times per minute he was being asked how his new wife is and when they plan on getting married. Harry glanced back at him, and he could tell how agitated Louis was getting. 

“Fuck off,” Louis mumbled under his breath. When the paparazzi grew closer and questioned as to what he had just said, Louis greeted them with a louder “Fuck you”.

The walk seemed much longer than it really was. Louis’ eyes were no longer focusing on anything in specific, and the questions grew monotonous until one reporter ran in front of him and asked him about how Harry is reacting to the news.

“How Harry is!? He’s in front of you; ask him,” Louis snapped, still slurring. Paparazzi was never easy.

“But what about Larry Stylinson? Your fans want to know!” someone in the crowd of flashes asked. 

“Larry Stylinson?!” Louis scoffed. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around to give Louis a look of warning, but it was too late. “Here! Here’s Larry Stylinson!”

Louis grabbed Harry by the waist with one hand, his other hand cupping Harry’s chin. Louis pinned Harry against the brick wall they were next to and pressed his lips to Harry’s. It wasn’t their first kiss, and Harry was not quite sure how to react. Before Harry could process what had happened, Louis pulled away, cheeks flushed to a bright red.

“There’s your fucking Larry Stylinson. Fuck off,” Louis yelled. “What more do you want? A ring photo? Here!” Louis slid the ring off of his finger and tossed it into the street. There was no real marriage and there was no woman. In private, it was always just him and Harry. “Fuck off, you fuckwads.”

With that comment, Harry was happy that they were back at the hotel entrance with security waiting for them so that they could be escorted to the room without followers. 

Harry turned to Louis in the semi-privacy of the hotel lobby, acknowledging that at this point, the press crowd was dissipating.

“I-I’m sorry. Fuck,” Louis stammered, reaching out for Harry. Harry shook his head, almost smirking.

“Don’t apologize and don’t get upset. You’re hot when you’re mad.”

Louis cocked his eyebrow, watching Harry’s facial expressions as he soon realized what Harry was insinuating.

“Larry Stylinson my ass. More like Louis Tomlinson up my ass,” Harry said quietly into his ear. Louis shifted his position. 

The walk back to the hotel room never seemed so long, but the night never seemed as short as it did that night. It was just them two, the mini bar, and a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door.

However, tomorrow morning will be the shit show of a lifetime. But for now, it was just about them. Happy and in love.


End file.
